


Любовь бьёт метко

by Leshaya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Misunderstandings, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's son, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Если честно, Стив всего-то хотел сходить в магазин.Вместо этого он пытается помочь ребенку, потерявшемуся на парковке «Волмарта», за что и получает в глаз от его перепуганного и разозлившегося отца.Казалось бы, такое начало не предвещает ничего хорошего...





	Любовь бьёт метко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Love Comes Knocking (You Out)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010960) by [itsallAvengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallAvengers/pseuds/itsallAvengers). 



> AU — мир без супергероев, условная суперфэмили. Встречается немного нецензурной лексики.
> 
> Переведено в рамках феста Stony Christmas Calendar'18-19.  
> С наступающим всех нас!

«— Молоко;  
— Яйца;  
— Масло;  
— Пиво;  
— Ещё одни ножницы;  
— Шнурки;  
— Хлеб для завтрашней вечеринки (много)».

Стив ещё раз внимательно просмотрел список, удостоверившись, что ничего не забыл, и только после этого покатил тележку к кассе. Субботним днем «Волмарт» был под завязку набит людьми, которые так же, как и Стив, затаривались на всю следующую неделю — только вот сегодня вообще-то была очередь Баки, чтоб ему сквозь землю провалиться. Стив ненавидел делать покупки. Слишком большая ответственность. Если что-нибудь упустить, то дома однозначно придётся иметь дело с тремя злющими соседами. Такие задачи лучше поручать, например, Сэму — тот обладал хоть какими-то навыками к самоорганизации.

Вздохнув, Стив перепроверил уже собранные пакеты. Что ж, по крайней мере Баки, прежде чем упорхнуть на своё дурацкое свидание с рыжеволосой цыпочкой, разрешил взять микроавтобус. Благодаря этому отыскать нужную машину в запутанном лабиринте парковки будет гораздо проще, это уж точно.

Толкая тележку по направлению к дверям, Стив достал телефон, набрал номер Сэма и зажал трубку между плечом и ухом. Пришлось подождать всего несколько гудков.

— Молоко, яйца, масло, пиво, ножницы, шнурки и хлеб, — перечислил Стив, — это всё? А то я выхожу из магазина, так что выскажись сейчас или замолчи до следующей недели.

— Погоди. — Сэм проорал тот же список Тору, его ответ Стив уже не расслышал. — Да, это всё, не волнуйся. Тут ещё Баки просил передать, что он искренне раскаивается и что ты лучший друг на свете.

Стив только мрачно хмыкнул.

— Ну-ну. Лишь бы она того стоила, а не то ему не поздоровится, — пробормотал он, попрощался и сбросил вызов.

Снаружи его внезапно встретил дождь, и он досадливо чертыхнулся. На нём были только тонкое чёрное худи и спортивные штаны — не самый подходящий наряд в зимний ливень. Стив натянул капюшон и процедил сквозь зубы «Баки», сопроводив имя неласковым эпитетом. Вот если бы он уклонился от домашних обязанностей ради какой-нибудь красотки, ему бы это припоминали до конца дней. Но нет, Баки, разумеется, останется безнаказанным. Сволочь.

Направив тележку в проход между парковочными рядами, Стив быстро нашёл взглядом микроавтобус и, тут же опустив голову, чтобы защититься от ледяных капель, бодрым шагом двинулся в нужную сторону. Благо ещё он предпочёл надеть ботинки, а не потрёпанные кроссовки — те захлюпали бы в первые же секунды. Споро перегрузив покупки в машину, Стив захлопнул дверь, взялся за тележку, собираясь поскорее вернуть её на место и убраться наконец подальше отсюда — и вдруг замер, заметив буквально в десяти футах от себя кое-что.

Точнее, кое-кого.

Маленький ребёнок, мальчишка не старше пяти-шести лет, стоял на парковке и тревожно озирался. С одеждой у него было ещё хуже, чем у Стива: зелёная футболка уже промокла насквозь. Должно быть, он замёрз не на шутку. Он поворачивался то в одну сторону, то в другую, широко распахнув перепуганные глаза: явно искал родителей.

— Дружище, ты в порядке? — ласково спросил Стив, сделав шаг вперёд и вытащив руки из карманов. — Не потерялся?

Мальчик, дёрнувшись, обернулся, и у него задрожала губа. 

— Я… — он обхватил себя руками, — я не могу найти папу.

Ч-чёрт. Промозглый ветер и дождь начинали пробирать до костей, но не мог же Стив развернуться и уйти, оставив беднягу одного. 

— Эй, всё будет хорошо, — заверил Стив и улыбнулся. — Уверен, он тебя уже ищет. Магазин нереально огромный, так что твоему папе потребуется немного времени. Как тебя зовут, парень?

Он сделал ещё один шаг вперёд, и мальчишка, сглотнув, поднял взгляд. Мокрые волосы облепили его лицо. 

— П-питер.

Не прекращая улыбаться, Стив приблизился к нему вплотную, сел на корточки и протянул руку, которую Питер тут же пожал. 

— Славное имя. А я Стив. Питер, где ты в последний раз видел папу? 

— Я был с ним в магазине, но отошёл, чтобы посмотреть на игрушки, а папа этого не заметил и куда-то подевался, и потом я его там не нашёл! — пояснил Питер, несчастно глядя на Стива во все глаза. Неужели все дети такие милые? — Поэтому я побежал на парковку, а то вдруг бы он ждал меня здесь или вернулся сюда позже, но я не вспомнил, где мы оставили машину, и тут начался дождь, и теперь я не знаю, где вообще всё-всё-всё.

У Питера снова задрожала губа: он вот-вот норовил расплакаться. Стив плохо себе представлял, что в таких случаях делать — он мало общался с детьми, в последний раз это и вовсе было восемь месяцев назад, когда на день рождения Шерон привели её маленькую племянницу. Если коротко, это была не самая его сильная сторона.

— Ну что ж, предлагаю сначала найти машину твоего папы на тот случай, если он всё-таки там, а если нет, я отведу тебя обратно в магазин, и тетя на кассе даст объявление по громкой связи, — постарался утешить мальчика Стив. — Как тебе такой план?

Немного помолчав, Питер неуверенно кивнул. Поднявшись, Стив взял холодную ладошку, крепко сжал её и повёл ребёнка за собой.

— Как выглядит папина машина?

Питер ненадолго задумался, прежде чем вскинуть голову:

— Чёрная и гладкая.

Стив вздохнул. М-да. Не самые полезные приметы на парковке, заполненной тысячами чёрных и гладких машин.

— Как по-твоему, если я тебя приподниму — ты сможешь её разглядеть? — озарила Стива новая идея. — Или заметить папу?

Питер кивнул и требовательно протянул руки. Стив послушно наклонился, подхватил его подмышки и выпрямился, надёжно прижав мальчишку к своему боку. Скорее всего, это будет бесполезно — наверняка несчастный папаша сейчас мечется по всему супермаркету, — но Стиву-то это ничего не стоит, а Питеру должно полегчать. 

— А что вы с папой покупали? — по пути к миниавтобусу Стив решил завести отвлечённый разговор. Там можно будет поставить Питера на крышу, чтобы дать ему лучший обзор с большей высоты.

По крайней мере, таков был план.

Если честно, планы Стива редко, кхм… вели к чему-то хорошему.

До миниавтобуса оставалось всего три фута, когда Стив услышал яростное рычание позади. Он обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как к нему во всю прыть несётся мужчина, явно не собираясь тормозить…

И тут Стиву со всей дури врезали кулаком в глаз.

Питера резко выдернули из рук, и Стив шлёпнулся прямо на бетон — атака застала его врасплох. Сверху посыпались ожесточённые маты. Разлепив не пострадавший глаз, Стив увидел, что мужчина крепко прижал Питера к груди и прикрыл его голову ладонью в оберегающем жесте.

— ...и можешь, блядь, не надеяться, что я не вызову полицию, блядский ублюдок, ещё раз тронешь моего ребёнка — и я упеку тебя за решётку до конца твоей блядской жизни, ты понял, как ты, блядина, осмелился только…

— Эй-эй, стоп, какого чёрта? — Стив пополз назад, чтобы не попасть под горячую ногу, и тут же ударился спиной о микроавтобус. — Нахера ты это сделал, а?

Мужчина открыл было рот — несомненно, для нового потока оскорблений, — но тут Питер настойчиво похлопал его по щеке, изумлённо глядя на скорчившегося внизу Стива. 

— Папа, нет, он не хотел меня похитить, он просто пытался помочь! Я не мог найти тебя, и он меня приподнял, чтобы я попробовал рассмотреть твою машину, вот и всё, честное слово, он не плохой, пожалуйста, не бей его!

Стив заслонил ноющий глаз грязной рукой и зашипел от боли. С рассечённой брови капала тёплая кровь — боже правый, а мужик-то охрененно умел драться. Стив воспользовался моментом тишины, чтобы встать. М-да, теперь он окончательно продрог дальше некуда, одежда — и кто его заставил выбрать такой идиотский наряд! — промокла до нитки.

Урок на будущее — никогда не помогать незнакомым людям. Блядь.

Мужчина — папа Питера — подозрительно присмотрелся к нему, прежде чем повернуться к сыну.

— Он никуда тебя не тащил? — он покосился на Стива. — Мы с тобой уже проговаривали такие ситуации, он…

— Нет-нет, папочка, он правда-правда пытался помочь, — энергично подтвердил Питер и нахмурился. — Не надо было его бить. Это нехорошо.

Папаша застыл и широко распахнул глаза: видимо, на него снизошло озарение.

— Упс, — глуповато протянул он. — Так ты… не собирался его похищать?

— Господи, да нет же, какого хрена тебе это вообще пришло в голову? — неверяще спросил Стив. Он попытался разлепить глаз, но, поморщившись, отказался от этой затеи. 

— Потому что ты нёс моего сына к микроавтобусу, и твоего лица не было видно под капюшоном? — парировал папаша, защищаясь. — И такое уже не впервые происходит, чтоб им всем пусто было!

Помолчав, Стив вздохнул и покачал головой. 

— Нет. Я не хотел похищать твоего сына. Я всего лишь хотел сходить за покупками. Боже, ты не мог просто крикнуть мне, чтобы я его опустил, а уже потом кидаться на меня с кулаками? — раздражённо буркнул он. Перепало ему знатно. Похоже, до дома он в таком состоянии не доедет. Чёрт.

— Я… — папаша быстро заморгал, пригляделся к лицу Стива и слегка побледнел. — Мне искренне жаль. Я не… я просто увидел тебя с ним, и я… испугался, боже, сильно плохо?

Стив сердито пожал плечами.

— Я-то откуда знаю, это ты мне скажи, я же не вижу ни хрена.

Выматерившись себе под нос, мужчина торопливо опустил Питера на землю и подошёл к Стиву. Дождь и не думал прекращаться, так что со всех присутствующих ручьями текло. Стиву хотелось только одного: поскорее попасть домой. Хватит на сегодня приключений.

— Питер, иди сядь в машину и попроси Джарвиса включить обогреватель, — Тони достал связку ключей и нажал на брелок. Запищала сигнализация. Обернувшись, Стив разглядел чёрную гладкую машину всего в нескольких рядах слева. Если бы ему дали хоть немного подержать Питера на верхотуре, они бы её наверняка нашли.

Питер кивнул, тихо поблагодарил Стива и побрёл в указанную сторону. Стив приложил все усилия, чтобы ободряюще улыбнуться ему — хотя всё равно получилось криво.

— Мне очень, очень жаль, — взволнованно повторил мужчина. — Я не собирался… ладно, собирался бить так сильно, но у меня сложилось совершенно неверное впечатление, и я просто… я запаниковал, да, именно, потому что он мой ребёнок, который постоянно куда-то девается и влипает в неприятности, и я…

Стив махнул рукой.

— Забей, — угрюмо попросил он. — Я догадываюсь, что зрелище было крайне подозрительным. В любом случае, мне и хуже доставалось, не умру.

Сомнения вызывало другое: не умрёт ли этот папаша. Рано или поздно Стив вернётся домой, засветив свой громадный синяк перед Сэмом, Тором и Баки, а это те ещё курицы-наседки.

Мужчина схватился ладонями за голову. Он выглядел подобающе пристыженным.

— Ты доберёшься до больницы? Или у тебя со зрением совсем херово?

Совсем. Стив ничего не видел и был весь перемазан в крови, да и второй глаз слезился так, что всё вокруг расплывалось. Пожалуй, видок тот ещё. 

— Я не поеду в больницу, — он потряс головой, с ужасом представив, какой там выкатят счёт. С деньгами и так была напряжёнка.

— Чего это? А если надо наложить шов?

— Дружище, ты, конечно, силён, но не настолько, — сухо съязвил Стив. Ненадолго зависнув, мужчина всё же нервно хохотнул.

— Боже, какой же я мудак, — пробормотал он. Если честно, Стив сейчас был не в том настроении, чтобы с ним спорить. Немного помолчав, мужчина поднял взгляд и смущённо улыбнулся. — Я Тони. Тони Старк. Не знаю, станет ли тебе от этого легче, но мне правда не привыкать к попыткам похищения.

Это имя Стив знал. Если бы у него было всё в порядке с глазами, он бы непременно заморгал от изумления. Тони Старк… супербогатый владелец огромной компании, так ведь? Чёрт. Теперь он засудит Стива за покушение на похищение? Какая горячая встреча тогда будет ждать дома…

— Клянусь, я не хотел сделать Питеру ничего плохого, — рьяно кинулся оправдываться Стив. — Пожалуйста, только не подавай в суд, во имя всего святого, я просто помогал…

— Стоп, нет, я совсем не то имел в виду, — Тони со вздохом покачал головой. — Боже, пока всё наше общение с тобой — сплошная лажа. Пожалуйста, дай мне довезти тебя до больницы. Ты не сможешь доехать сам, ничего не видя — а не видишь ты только потому, что я засветил тебе прямо в глаз. Я заплачу за то, чтобы твою машину перегнали к дому. И, конечно же, возмещу все медицинские расходы. Мне ужасно жаль, что всё так вышло, я чувствую себя самым долбоёбистым долбоёбом на свете.

Стив только снова мотнул головой. Если так подумать, реакция Тони была вполне предсказуемой: пошевелив мозгами, Стив вспомнил, что фамилия «Старк» довольно часто звучала по радио и встречалась в газетах, а значит, Тони был публичной персоной. В такой обстановке, должно быть, тяжело растить ребёнка. И очень просто стать параноиком.

— Тони, да всё нормально. Достаточно будет приложить лёд, уверен, этого…

— Слушай, если не хочешь в больницу, давай рванём ко мне, а? — Тони слишком поздно понял, как прозвучал его вопрос, и вскинул руки, тут же идя на попятную. — Не для… Боже, ты меня уже, наверное, полным мудозвоном считаешь, да? Чёрт. Я о том, что я живу всего-то минутах в пяти езды отсюда. Приведём тебя в порядок, а потом я отвезу тебя домой. Как тебе такой вариант?

С надеждой воззрившись на него, Тони сложил ладони перед грудью и нервно качнулся на пятках. Стив выдержал не дольше минуты.

— Ладно, если ты настаиваешь, давай так, — вздохнул он. — Спасибо.

— А ещё я дам тебе переодеться. Тебя, по-моему, уже потряхивает.

— Такое бывает, когда падаешь на мокрую ледяную землю.

Щёки Тони заполыхали, и он виновато опустил взгляд.

— Мне искренне жаль, — повторил он. 

— Да ничего страшного, — хмыкнул Стив и дёрнул подбородком. — Ну что, двинули? А то меня уже не потряхивает, а колотит.

Кивнув, Тони взял его за запястье и повёл за собой, помогая ни на что не наткнуться. По пути из него постоянно сыпались извинения.

Питер терпеливо ждал их на заднем сидении машины. У Стива перед глазами всё расплывалось, но он попытался ещё раз улыбнуться, надеясь, что именно это светлое пятно — лицо мальчишки.

Тони постучал в окно и махнул сыну, и тот радостно замахал ему в ответ. Открыв Стиву пассажирскую дверь, Тони указал рукой внутрь.

— Устраивайся. Если тебе от этого станет легче, можешь даже поцарапать ключом краску.

Стив, не сдержав смешка, закатил глаза и залез в салон.

— Не глупи, у меня нет никакого желания портить такую красотку.

Он не лукавил — машина была настоящей красоткой: кожаные сидения, неброский интерьер, плавные обводы кузова, предназначенного легко рассекать воздух. Стоило всё это, должно быть, целое состояние.

— Если хочешь, забирай её себе, — Тони запрыгнул на место водителя и повернулся к Стиву. Он улыбался, но его взгляд был непроницаем. — Или ты предпочтёшь чек? Или и то, и другое? Мне по силам и то, и другое, если тебе…

— Эй-эй, погоди-ка, — Стив вскинул брови и поморщился: пострадавшее веко болезненно потянуло. — Я не… мне не нужно от тебя ничего. Всё хорошо. Слушай, если у тебя нет времени со мной возиться, можешь просто докинуть меня до дома, и я сам о себе позабочусь. Раньше я частенько участвовал в драках, так что знаю, что делать с фонарём под глазом, — Стив ухмыльнулся, но ухмылка быстро поблекла: Тони всё так же настороженно рассматривал его.

— Ты уверен, что не… я ведь сам не против, я не по-детски накосячил, так что если тебе чего-нибудь хочется…

— Ничего, — уже с раздражением подтвердил Стив. — А что? По мне похоже, что я нуждаюсь? Не нужна мне ни помощь, ни подачки, спасибо, но я и сам справлюсь.

— Да нет же, я совсем не то… — резко выдохнув, Тони включил зажигание и двинулся к выезду с парковки. — Господи, снова я несу какую-то чепуху. Понимаешь, если выбирать между тем, окажется ли эта машина у тебя или я окажусь в суде, я однозначно за первый вариант. Вот и всё, — Тони оглянулся на Питера и понизил голос. — Пожалуйста. Каждый раз, как меня полощут в СМИ, страдает мой сын. Я просто… пытаюсь избежать очередного громкого скандала, ничего больше.

Стив посмотрел на него сквозь невольный прищур, и Тони, прикусив губу, твёрдо встретил его взгляд. Тем не менее, что-то в нём выдавало, насколько для него важна эта просьба. И ведь Стиву даже в голову не приходило продать свою историю писакам: он ненавидел этих больных психов, выворачивающих все факты наизнанку.

— Знаешь, — Стив побарабанил пальцами по бардачку, — тумаками я угощался чаще, чем супом. С одним из своих соседей я познакомился в барной драке. В жизни всякое бывает, Тони. Ты пытался защитить сына, и это совершенно нормально. Я быстро оклемаюсь. И, клянусь, не буду потом травить байки о тебе журналистам с какого-нибудь «Фокс Ньюз», — Стив протянул окровавленную и ещё до конца не высохшую ладонь. — Предлагаю начать всё сначала. Я Стив Роджерс. Бывший военный. Сейчас — строитель. Пошёл в магазин за своего сволочного соседа, который увильнул от домашних дел, чтобы поухаживать за горячей русской цыпочкой.

Поморгав, Тони ослепительно улыбнулся и крепко пожал Стиву руку. Его кожа была тёплой, на кончиках пальцах — грубоватой. Видимо, Тони не чурался тяжёлой работы.

— Я Тони Старк, владелец «Старк Индастриз». Мудак, который бьёт незнакомцев. Отец вот этого непоседы, — обернувшись назад, он подмигнул Питеру. Выражение его лица заметно смягчилось: судя по всему, Тони души не чаял в сыне.

— А я Питер! — выкрикнул малыш и улыбнулся щербатым ртом. — Мне пять лет и двадцать три дня, и я обожаю науку! И ещё лягушек! Лягушки классные, я попросил у Санты на Рождество домашнюю лягушку!

Стив фыркнул, покосившись на Тони.

— Что ж, у меня нет никаких сомнений, что Санта принесёт тебе лягушку, — с самым серьезным видом кивнул он. — Лягушки восхитительны.

— На твоём месте я бы не слишком на это надеялся, Питер, — торопливо вмешался Тони. — Санта обычно не возит в своих санях живых зверей, правда ведь, Стив? — Намёк был непрозрачным.

— А как же щенки и котята, которые так часто достаются детям на Рождество? — невинно полюбопытствовал Стив и, несмотря на боль, осклабился: Питер восторженно захлопал в ладоши.

Тони только возвёл очи горе.

— Пристегнись, Пити, — торопливо сменил он тему, явно пытаясь избежать появления лягушек в его доме. Стив, повернувшись к окну, прикрыл рот ладонью. Очаровательная парочка — что отец, что сын. Теперь, когда Тони перестал быть для Стива просто «уродом, который подбил мне глаз», Стив не мог отказать ему в… в…

Да что уж там: в привлекательности.

По пути Тони разговорился: он завел лёгкую беседу со Стивом, не забывая время от времени интересоваться мнением сына. Питер, видимо, с восторгом отнёсся к гостю в семейной машине: он забросал Стива кучей вопросов, начиная от «папа тебя насовсем ослепил, да?» и заканчивая «а какие у тебя самые-самые прелюбимейшие ягоды?».

— Любимые, Пити, — глянув в зеркало, Тони с нежностью улыбнулся. — Любимые, а не прелюбимейшие.

Стив, хохотнув, обернулся. Сейчас он видел немного лучше: по крайней мере, глаза перестали слезиться, а значит, и картинка перестала двоиться.

— Пожалуй, что черника. А у тебя?

Питер ударился в двухминутный монолог о разнообразных ягодах, перечисляя их по очереди от самых вкусных к самым противным. Стив кивал в такт Тони, вставляя в нужных местах поддакивания и хмыканья. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь свыкнется с всевозможными детскими причудами, но Питер со своими забавными размышлениями его только веселил.

— Как ваш глаз, мистер Стив? — выдохшись, Питер закинул ногу на ногу и подался вперед, — вы очень смешно выглядите. Он у вас весь такой большой и пухлый.

Тони упорно пялился на дорогу, несмотря на то, что снова начал заливаться краской.

— Не так уж и плохо, — соврал Стив, — обычный синяк. У твоего папы здоровский правый хук. 

Питер засветился, как лампочка.

— Как клёво! — хлопнул он в ладоши.

Тони немедленно вскинул палец.

— Питер, ничего клёвого в этом нет. Ты ни за что и никогда не будешь поступать так с незнакомыми людьми — только если они будут обижать тебя, ясно? И перед тем, как бить первым, ты попробуешь убежать. Это был не самый удачный пример того, как нужно решать проблемы.

Сделав умный вид, Стив повернулся к малышу.

— Но если незнакомые люди будут тебя похищать, можешь сразу целиться прямо в глаз.

— Да. Целься и бей, — кивнул Тони.

Через несколько минут Тони свернул налево, на улочку потише, и остановился у одного из тех огромных дорогущих особняков центрального Нью-Йорка, к которым прямо-таки напрашивалась табличка «неприлично много миллионов долларов». Прекрасное здание красного кирпича выделялось большой чёрной дверью и чудесными ухоженными цветниками вдоль окон. Стиву вспомнилась собственная обшарпанная четырёхкомнатная квартирка с разбитой раковиной, Глумной Алан — сосед по этажу, который порой принимал ЛСД, а потом долбился ко всем подряд, пытаясь найти каких-то «ночных эльфов». Небо и земля, мягко говоря.

— Вау, — Стив нерешительно выступил на тротуар и поднял голову. — Это… вау.

— Уютно, правда? — улыбнулся Тони. Он взял Питера за руку и тут же покрепче упёрся ногами: маленький комок энергии закачался взад-вперёд. — Раньше я жил в «Старк Тауэр», вниз по Парк-авеню — но потом у меня появился Питер, и мне захотелось чего-то менее пижонского и более семейного, так что вот. — Пожав плечами, он достал ключи и взбежал вверх по лестнице.

— М-да, — Стив последовал за ним, — это определённо… нечто. Когда я был твоего возраста, Питер, ради такого дома я мог бы убить, — Стив подмигнул здоровым глазом, и малыш, рассмеявшись, подпрыгнул, дёрнул дверную ручку и влетел внутрь.

— Молодой человек, обувь долой! — устало крикнул Тони ему в спину и оглянулся. — Заходи, Стив… хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?

Стив попросил чашку кофе. Он старался не показывать зависть к первозданно-чистым стенам и целой мебели. Он чувствовал себя как в каком-то странном сне: ну честно, насколько велика вероятность, что на тебя с кулаками бросится один из самых богатых людей на земле, а потом он же пригласит тебя к себе? Небылица какая-то — Стив наверняка слишком сильно приложился виском к автомобильному крылу и теперь наслаждался безобидными галлюцинациями, лёжа посреди парковки.

— Как ты? 

Стив, вздрогнув, снова обратил всё своё внимание на Тони: тот, наклонив голову, указывал на отёкшую и залитую кровью половину лица.

— Бывало и хуже, — пожав плечами, скупо отозвался Стив. Тони рассмеялся, и внутри затрепыхалось нечто удивительно тёплое.

Смех Тони был очень приятным. Он щурился, его губы подрагивали, и выглядел он очень… привлекательно. Именно так, да.

— Ты это уже не в первый раз повторяешь, — отвернувшись, Тони сел на корточки и полез что-то искать в нижнем ящике. — Часто ссоришься с окружающими, Стив?

— Можно и так сказать, — неловко усмехнулся Стив и уставился в потолок, чтобы не пялиться на то, как джинсы обтянули задницу Тони. — Вокруг много мудаков. А я… не люблю уклоняться от конфликтов, мягко выражаясь. Если я замечаю что-то неправильное, я прикладываю все силы, чтобы это исправить. И так было всегда. Но раньше я был во много раз меньше, чем сейчас, так что… — Стив пожал плечами. — Нетрудно догадаться, почему я попадал в больницу так часто, что и не сосчитать.

Тони заинтересованно оглянулся.

— Так ты у нас бдительный гражданин на службе справедливости? — весело хмыкнул он. — Круто. Я в восторге. 

— Заметно, ты ведь и сам успел примерить на себя эту роль, — Стив, ухмыльнувшись, махнул на свой глаз. — И как тебе?

Выпрямившись, Тони шагнул к нему; в его руках оказалась небольшая аптечка.

— Сперва захватывающе, а потом — ужасно стыдно. Потом — это как только я осознал, что напал на бедолагу, который всего лишь пытался помочь моему непутёвому сыну добраться до моей машины, а не похитить его ради выкупа, — потупившись и слегка покраснев, он расстегнул сумку. — Сначала я отчищу тебя от крови, ладно? Только… будет немного жечь. Прости.

Стив без раздумий вспрыгнул на тумбочку, и Тони встал между его ног. Сложив антисептическую салфетку аккуратным треугольником, Тони осторожно приложил её к брови. В том месте тут же защипало, и Стив зашипел: видимо, Тони задел ссадину.

— Прости-прости-прости, — Тони и сам болезненно скривился, тщательно протирая кожу Стива. — Прости, я тот ещё осёл, прости...

— Хватит извиняться, Тони, — тихо фыркнул Стив, закатив глаза. — Я практически уверен, что на твоём месте поступил бы так же. Очень объяснимая ошибка.

Тони только нахмурился. Перевернув салфетку другой стороной, он промокнул ей всё лицо. Это было больновато, да — но почему-то действия Тони сразу же и унимали боль. От его тёплых, приятных прикосновений щёки Стива покалывало.

Его вдруг осенило, что соглашаться на предложение этого безумно красивого человека… пожалуй, было не самой лучшей идеей. Стив редко ловил себя на том, чтобы заглядываться на случайных знакомых — но если уж такое случалось, ему становилось ужасно трудно отделаться от ненужных мыслей. Его мозг действовал по принципу «или всё, или ничего»: и именно сейчас, когда Стив, сглотнув, посмотрел на Тони, который похлопывал салфеткой вдоль линии волос, склонился от «ничего» к «всё».

Единственный человек за последние полгода, который притянул к себе внимание Стива, чуть не отправил его в нокаут. Это, пожалуй, многое о нём говорило.

— Итак, — пробормотал Тони, вернув Стива в настоящее, и пристально уставился на него. В горле образовался комок, — похоже, швы тут не нужны, и это, несомненно, хорошо. Однако у меня есть пластыри-бабочки, и я бы их сюда приклеил, чтобы заживало быстрее. Согласен?

Облизнув губы, Стив кивнул и махнул рукой.

— Да, валяй.

Тони снова зарылся в аптечку, достал обещанные пластыри и оторвал защитную плёнку. Стив заморожено наблюдал за тем, как двигались его пальцы. Они выдавали своего владельца: чуть мозолистые, но при этом ухоженные. Гибкие. Длинные и… да что уж там, красивые.

«Господи, хватит дрочить на его ладони, извращенец».

Тони привстал на цыпочки, снова ворвавшись в личное пространство Стива, и у того разом вышибло весь воздух из лёгких — словно лампочка взорвалась. Боже, теперь, когда в нем прочно поселилось знание о том, как Тони прекрасен, он стал подмечать всё новые и новые детали: как Тони пах дождём, металлом и чем-то цитрусовым, как напряжённо приоткрывал рот… Стиву хотелось рвануть вперёд, впиться в его изумительные полные губы, попробовать их на вкус…

Нет-нет-нет. Пора заткнуться. Это просто неприлично. Тони и так проявил к нему огромную любезность. Пора уже повзрослеть и перестать грезить о несбыточном.

Упёршись взглядом в пол, Стив сосредоточился на том, чтобы выровнять дыхание. Тони старался давить как можно меньше, прижимая пластырь к ранке — и Стиву и было, и не было больно. Он считал себя крепким парнем, да к тому же его очень сильно… отвлекало то, что Тони касался его лица. На контрасте с жжением это ощущалось особенно чётко.

— Папа! — раздалось от двери, и оба они повернулись туда. Питер, промчавшись через коридор, подбежал к ним. — Папа, я принёс для мистера Роджерса во что переодеться!

Стив усмехнулся: Питер почти целиком скрылся за стопкой одежды. Всё-таки он был совсем ещё малышом.

— Спасибо, Пити, — от всего сердца поблагодарил Тони, забрал у сына ношу и взъерошил его волосы. — Ты не забыл взять размеры побольше?

— Не-а. Можно теперь печеньку? — Питер перекатился с пятки на носок, неотрывно глядя на стоявшую на тумбочке банку. Там соблазнительно лежало печенье с шоколадной крошкой.

— А ты обещаешь, что съешь ужин? — серьёзно спросил Тони, но было поздно: Питер уже взобрался на удобную полку и запустил руку в банку.

— Обещаю-обещаю-обещаю, — пробормотал он. Тони закатил глаза, но под строгим выражением всё равно скрывалась нежность.

Надо признать, Стив никогда не испытывал особой любви к семейному образу жизни. Конечно, ему приходила мысль о том, что рано или поздно придётся остепениться, но всерьёз он об этом ещё не задумывался. Однако, наблюдая за Тони и Питером, он не мог не отметить, насколько мило они смотрятся вместе. Они явно обожали друг друга, и Стиву это казалось очаровательнее некуда. При взгляде на сына Тони весь светился — и с такой глубокой привязанностью Стив редко сталкивался.

Очевидно, Тони был прекрасным отцом и хорошим человеком. Если забыть про удар в самом начале, он непрестанно источал обаяние и притягательность.

А ещё он насмешливо наблюдал за Стивом, который совершенно беззастенчиво глазел на него.

Чёрт, он упустил момент, когда его так унесло.

— Кхм, — Стив быстро перевёл взгляд на Питера, который энергично болтал ногами, вгрызаясь в печенье. — А нам придётся как-нибудь объяснять, что тут случилось, маме, или… — он попытался спросить это как можно более небрежно, но попытка, похоже, провалилась: Тони опустил голову, чтобы скрыть ухмылку.

— Нет, её нет… Питер приёмный, и я, так получилось, одинок, так что никому ничего объяснять не придётся.

— О, это хорошо, — невозмутимо закивал Стив, — хорошо, очень… очень даже хорошо.

Легко улыбнувшись, Тони мягко подтвердил:

— И правда хорошо.

— Да, — Стив сглотнул, прочистил горло и отвернулся: в глазах Тони плясали чёртики. Значит, интерес Стива не остался незамеченным. Должно быть, теперь он кажется Тони странным — иначе с чего его могло потянуть к человеку, который врезал ему? Может, именно поэтому Стив всегда терпел неудачи с нормальными партнёрами?

Они надолго увлеклись ничего не значащей болтовней. Всё это время Тони не отнимал пальцев от брови Стива – и только пять минут спустя объявил, что тот может идти. Кивнув, Стив спрыгнул с тумбы и неловко отряхнулся. Глаз всё так же болел, голова пульсировала, а одежда, про которую он вдруг вспомнил, и не думала просыхать.

По большому счету, хорошему настроению взяться было просто неоткуда. И тем не менее…

— На, — выпалил Тони, схватив кинутую Питером на столешницу груду одежды и всучив её Стиву, — если что, ванная — вверх по лестнице, первая дверь направо.

— Тони, честно, это необязательно, тебе не…

— Но я хочу, — Тони на секунду задержал руку на предплечье Стива, потом вдруг опомнился и, кашлянув, отдернул её. – То есть, мне всё равно ещё надо связаться с секретарём, так что отъезд откладывается как минимум на несколько минут… или ты спешишь? Кто-то ведь уже наверняка тебя потерял? Хочешь, дам телефон, чтобы ты позвонил своей девушке?

Стив фыркнул.

— Да нет, не беспокойся, мои соседи просто решат, что я застрял во фруктовом отделе в шоке от цен на яблоки. И ещё… я... как бы немного не по тому. Не по девушкам, в смысле. Ну и… даже если бы и был, мне некому пока звонить. Потому что у меня никого нет. Я… так.

«О боже, как ненавязчиво ты упомянул своё одиночество, Стив, он ни за что не догадается, к чему это».

Вскинув брови, Тони кивнул, сложил руки на груди и небрежно прислонился к стене.

— Вот как. Хорошо. То есть… кхм… не то, что у тебя никого нет, мне жаль это слышать… ну, или нет, если ты этим доволен, в чём, несомненно, тоже нет ничего плохого, я просто… — он ошалело заморгал: похоже, сам не ожидал, что из него посыплется такой поток слов. Медленно закрыв глаза, он вздохнул, начиная заливаться краской. — О господи, я же врезал тебе, пожалуйста, только не… забей, забей, поднимись и разденься уже поскорее.

Стив хлопнул ресницами. Тони непонимающе уставился на него, а потом, видимо, до него резко дошло, и он громко застонал, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Ты понял, что я имел в виду. Пожалуйста, избавь нас от лишней неловкости и переоденься, пока я не ляпнул что-нибудь ещё.

У Стива вырвался смешок: Тони, упорно не глядя в его сторону, попятился к выходу. Это было… боже, милее некуда, к чему врать.

Прикусив губу, чтобы не расхохотаться, Стив первым взбежал на лестницу, перепрыгивая сразу две ступеньки за раз. Попутно до него доносились тихие ругательства – и пусть со стороны Стива это было жестоко, но его утешало отчаяние Тони. Значит, по крайней мере, не один Стив повёл себя как полный, безнадежный придурок.

Закрыв дверь ванной за собой, он быстро скинул с себя одежду и критически оценил своё отражение. Оставалось только скривиться, потому что выглядел он далеко не блестяще: зажмуренный опухший глаз, пластыри-бабочки на лбу… да ещё и волосы торчали, как у промокшего золотистого ретривера.

Впрочем, в его защиту, во всём этом виноват был Тони — который, казалось… казалось, не обращал на недостатки во внешности Стива ровным счётом никакого внимания. А значит, можно было сильно по этому поводу не переживать.

Потому что у него возникла целая куча вопросов, по поводу которых как раз не только можно, но и нужно было переживать.

Пригласить Тони на свидание? Или ждать, пока пригласит он? А вдруг Стив просто принял желаемое за действительное, и никакого интереса Тони не проявлял? И вообще, есть ли у одиноких отцов, которые по совместительству являются владельцами компаний мирового уровня, время и энергия на свидания? Может, Тони вообще не нужно никакое свидание, может, Стив для него просто сексуально привлекателен и ему хватит простого физического акта? Если что, Стив, конечно, совсем не против… но вместе с тем, он, пожалуй, немного разочаруется, если на этом всё и закончится. Тони был… потрясающим. Невероятным. И весёлым. И милым… по крайней мере, когда не бил в лицо. И его сынишка, Питер, был просто сгустком очарования. Тор бы наверняка в него сразу влюбился — здоровяк был без ума от детей, а с такого забавного непоседы он бы вообще пылинки сдувал.

Вздохнув, Стив натянул чистую футболку. Он загадывал слишком далеко наперёд — они с Тони были знакомы сколько, час? Два? А Стив уже пытался представить, как друзья на него отреагируют. Самым вероятным исходом в его случае был тот, когда он спускается, Тони отвозит его домой, заказывает эвакуатор для его машины, и на этом всё заканчивается. Навсегда. Просто нелепая встреча с очень привлекательным незнакомцем.

Если только Стив не наберётся храбрости и не пригласит его на свидание.

Впрочем, Тони всё равно почти наверняка откажется, так ведь? Он же миллиардер, бога ради. Он может получить кого угодно, так на кой хрен ему сдался парень, зазря пострадавший от его темперамента на парковке «Волмарта»? Глупость несусветная, от и до.

За своими размышлениями он едва услышал робкий стук в дверь. Очнувшись, он надел последний носок, доковылял до двери, открыл замок и выглянул наружу.

Питер без смущения взирал на него снизу вверх, протягивая на ладошке шоколадный кругляшок.

— Мистер Стив, возьмите моё последнее печенье! Я хочу поблагодарить вас за то, что вы мне помогли, и извиниться за то, что папа ударил вас в глаз, — серьёзно заявил Питер и шагнул вперёд. Качаясь с пятки на носок, он взволнованно наблюдал за Стивом. — Обычно он так не делает, честное слово. Он не злой, он учит меня никогда не бить людей, потому что это плохо и потому что им больно. Папа правда хороший, он должен вам понравиться.

Онемев на мгновение, Стив ласково угукнул что-то одобрительное и забрал подношение Питера.

— Спасибо, приятель, — улыбнулся он. — Я не сомневаюсь, что твой папа совсем не злой. Думаю, он просто испугался. И это нормально, я знаю, что он… кхм… милый. Определённо.

Питер просиял:

— Когда вы придёте в следующий раз, можем все вместе приготовить печенье! Папа всегда делает наилучшайшие печенья, вы их полюбите! Иногда он даже даёт мне немного теста!

— Э-э… — чёрт, неужели малыш решил, что Стив теперь сюда зачастит? Но почему? — Кхм, да, возможно. Но твой папа… ну, сперва нам надо узнать, не будет ли он против, чтобы я пришёл, ладно? Мало ли. И если он не против, я с удовольствием присоединюсь к вам на кухне.

Питер только фыркнул и подчёркнуто закатил глаза. Стив вскинул бровь: они с Тони не были знакомы и трёх часов, но никаких сомнений в том, у кого Питер перенял эту привычку, возникнуть не могло.

— Конечно же, папа не будет против. Он в вас втюрился.

Стив ошалело уставился на него:

— Нет, он не… с чего ты вообще…

— Я читаю энциклопедии, и пару недель назад папа дал мне книгу про то, как устроены люди, — Питер сложил руки на груди. — Там сказано, что если человеку нравится другой человек, у него начинается зрачковая реакция. Я спросил у папы, что это значит, и он сказал, что тогда глаза становятся больше — и у него всё точно так, когда он смотрит на вас, — Питер пожал плечами. — А ещё он слишком много смеялся, даже когда вы ничего смешного не говорили. И сказал, что вы можете зайти к нам домой. Обычно он никого и никогда к нам не приглашает… ну, кроме дяди Роуди.

Стиву только и оставалось проводить его взглядом: радостно улыбнувшись, Питер развернулся кругом и, размахивая руками, поскакал по лестнице вниз. 

— По-моему, вы с папой должны начать встречаться, — было последним, что от него донеслось. Стив столбом застыл в дверях, пытаясь разобраться в том, что наболтал малыш.

Но он же просто пошутил, верно? У детей не такая уж сильная интуиция, так ведь? Хотя… Тони и правда много смеялся. И… и, пожалуй, не особо-то спешил убирать руки от лица Стива. Или это надуманно? Да нет, нет, так оно и было. Точно.

Сглотнув, Стив в последний раз оглядел себя, подхватил влажную одежду, и нерешительно зашагал вниз по ступенькам. Голова гудела от мыслей, но благодаря Питеру он теперь всерьёз раздумывал над тем, чтобы пригласить Тони на свидание. Пусть это и было нелепо. Потому что это же Тони Старк, занятой отец активного малыша и владелец компании стоимостью в миллиарды долларов, так что ни за что на свете…

— Эй, Тони, — поскорее выпалил Стив, намеренно лишив себя возможности промолчать и оставить всё как есть, — ты случаем не хочешь как-нибудь выпить чашку кофе вместе со мной? Или сходить на обед. Или на ужин. Или… или просто на свидание. Как бы. Ну. Так.

Тони резко замер, развернулся к нему и удивлённо моргнул. Стив стоял на пороге кухни, в одной руке до белых костяшек стискивая мокрый ком, а пальцами другой — немного панически постукивая по бедру.

Да уж, более непринуждённо пригласить Тони Старка на свидание Стив, конечно, не мог.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга. Стива уже буквально приморозило к полу от унижения, когда Тони вдруг улыбнулся.

— Слава богу, я уж было испугался, что ты и не предложишь, — с облегчением выдохнув, он обогнул стол, чтобы встать напротив Стива. — Я не хотел предлагать сам, потому что я, как бы, только что ударил тебя в лицо и временно ослепил… не говоря уже обо всей этой фигне с «отцом-одиночкой», она тоже будь здоров отпугивает потенциальных партнёров. Я принял для себя, что в нашем случае мяч исключительно на твоей стороне.

— Постой… ты что, согласен? — разинул рот Стив.

— Ну… да? — Тони наклонил голову. — Знаешь, если хочешь поужинать сегодня, я позвоню другу, чтобы посидел с Питером. Роуди всё равно мне должен, так что не откажет.

— Я… э-э… — сглотнув, Стив пригладил ладонью волосы, — естественно, да. Конечно! Это превосходно, — господи, как вообще до этого дошло? Он всего-то поехал за покупками, а теперь у него свидание с Тони Старком и синяк. И тоже от Тони Старка.

— Супер! — Тони, усмехнувшись, хлопнул в ладоши, взял ключи от автомобиля и подошёл к Питеру, который уже снова примостился на тумбочке — на этот раз он мусолил кусочки груши. Подхватив малыша подмышки, Тони весело покрутился вместе с ним, а потом посадил к себе на плечи. — Ну что, Пити, вернём пока Стива его друзьям?

— Да-да-да! — Питер разразился восторженными аплодисментами. Вцепившись в волосы Тони, он наклонился вперёд и громко прошептал: — Вот видишь, папочка, я же говорил, что он захочет стать твоим парнем! И не надо было так переживать!

О боже. Порой Стив забывал, что дети напрочь лишены чувства стыда: ещё не успев разобраться в хитросплетениях человеческих отношений, Питер даже не задумывался, что может кого-то там смутить. Зато Стив был достаточно взрослым, чтобы испытывать вышеупомянутое смущение — и потому машинально покраснел. Господи, неужели он оказался таким предсказуемым?

К счастью, не только Стиву тут же стало неловко. У Тони тоже порозовели щёки, и он намеренно строго посмотрел на сына, задрав подбородок вверх.

— Пит, мы ведь с тобой говорили о том, что секреты раскрывать нельзя? Так не делается!

— А ещё ты говорил мне, что нельзя ругаться, но сам сегодня раз шесть сказал «бля…»

— Питер! — воскликнул Тони, торопливо снял его с плеч, опустил вниз и наставил на него палец. — Питер Бенджамин Старк, на сегодня достаточно. Забирайся в машину, несчастье ходячее. — Прижав ладонь ко лбу, он ласково подтолкнул сына к двери, быстро её отпер и выдохнул: Питер, хихикая, спиной вперёд попрыгал к машине. Стива вся эта сценка изрядно повеселила.

Тони на миг замер, вцепившись в ручку, прежде чем повернуться к Стиву. Он как будто внезапно засомневался.

— М-да… тебе будет что рассказать друзьям дома. Только предупреди заранее, если они решат отомстить. Я не против, мне просто нужно будет как-то удержать Питера в машине.

Стив, хохотнув, помотал головой.

— Никто не будет тебя бить, Тони, наверняка они просто посмеются.

— Ладно. Это утешает, — кивнув, Тони повернул было ручку, но снова замер. — Ты точно уверен, что хочешь на свидание со мной?

Стив недоумённо воззрился на него:

— Я же тебя и пригласил.

— Да, но… я удостоверяюсь. Папы маленьких детей на многих наводят ужас, — пожав плечами, Тони отвёл было взгляд, но мигом встряхнулся. — У меня не было секса года два. Это вгоняет меня в депрессию.

Хмыкнув, Стив подался вперёд. Теперь, избавившись от опасения, что его чувства невзаимны, он снова набрался храбрости.

— Ну, мы теперь в любой момент можем это исправить.

Тони оскалился во все тридцать два.

— С тобой, Стив Роджерс, я точно не заскучаю, — объявил он, наконец сойдя с крыльца. Он тут же принялся бранить Питера, который сидел на багажнике и царапал краску пуговицами на своих штанишках.

Стив понаблюдал за ними, тихо посмеиваясь: Тони, отчаянно размахивая руками, сказал что-то сыну, тот совершенно неотличимо зажестикулировал, доказывая свою правоту. Они казались двумя горошинами из одного стручка, и Стив охотно признал, что без ума от них обоих.

Он кинул взгляд на часы. Семь минут четвёртого. Всего-то за два часа он закупился в магазине на неделю, отхватил хук в лицо, попал под обвинение в похищении ребёнка и назначил себе свидание с напавшим.

Славно.

Хм, возможно, потом он даже поблагодарит Баки за то, что тот увильнул от своих обязанностей. С учётом всего, что случилось, это обернулось только к лучшему. Стив спрыгнул на тротуар, а Тони тем временем с притворным гневом сунул Питера себе подмышку. Мальчишка радостно запищал и с активной папиной помощью устроился на заднем сидении. Очаровательная парочка.

Захлопнув дверцу, Тони, лучась счастьем и умиротворением, посмотрел поверх машины на Стива. Даже сев, они не перестали посекундно переглядываться, как подростки — наверное, от этого должно было стать неловко, но… не стало. Ни капли.

В какой-то миг взгляд Тони случайно упал на губы Стива. Он быстро отвёл его, правда, и уставился на дорогу — но сперва сглотнул и резко выдохнул. От одного этого у Стива сердце пустилось вскачь.

Тони не ошибся. В ближайшем будущем им точно скучать не придётся.

— Пит, — окликнул Тони, выруливая на трассу, — ты ведь любишь дядю Роуди?

Питер радостно запрыгал на сидении, хлопая в ладоши. 

— Да-да-да, он у меня самый-самый прелюбимейший! Ну, после тебя, конечно, — помолчав, он уточнил: — То есть, он для меня второй по прелюбимости.

Тони покосился на Стива и, выдержав паузу, расплылся в улыбке.

— Отлично, — он подмигнул Стиву, — потому что теперь вы с ним станете видеться намного чаще.

Машина рванула вперёд, и Стив рассмеялся. О да, ему будет за что поблагодарить Баки.


End file.
